Cyber Yog
The Cyber Yog is a Dream Eater that appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Design The Cyber Yog is Dream Eater whose overall design resembles a cybernetic goat. It possesses a lean body ending in a short tail. The striking features of the Cyber Yog are its long, prominent horns resembling antlers which have a stripe on the outward-facing side. It has a relatively short, flat mouth, tall ears that face downwards and a mane that covers the back of its neck starting at the top of its head and ending on its shoulders. Two stripes decorate the side of its face and neck, one originating from the top of its head to reach the front of its chest while the other begins at the neck and ends at its hip. Both its forelegs and hindquarters have a spike on their outward side and are decorated by a single spiral. The "Cyber" in its name refers to its cybernetic aesthetic, while "Yog" is an alternate romanization of 山羊 (Yagi, lit. "Goat"), after which its body is designed. Each of its dispositions are named after one of Santa Claus's reindeer, a reference to its antlers, which are strikingly similar to that of a reindeer. Spirit The Cyber Yog Spirit has a primarily magenta body, with the exception of the stripes and spirals, which display a light yellow color. The horns are a very light tone of magenta on their base and shift to a blue-purple color towards their tip. The Spirit’s nose bridge starts as yellow and gradually shifts into the same blue-purple tone of the horns, while the mane has a cyan color that becomes a light sea-foam tone at its tips; the same is true for its tail although it also possesses yellow and purple colors in its upper region. The Cyber Yog’s legs have a mixture of colors on their rear section, starting at yellow, before shifting into light purple, purple, light blue and ending in a cyan tip. Its Spirit Dream Eater emblem is located at the hip. Nightmare The Nightmare Cyber Yog has a primarily dark purple body while its stripes and spirals feature a bright pink color. The rear section of its legs has cyan as its dominant color that shifts into a dark tone of blue and ends in yellow at the tip of its feet. The Cyber Yog’s horns are colored in blue at their base and shift to a dark purple color towards their tip; the base also shifts to a lighter tone of blue until it reaches a cyan color at the frontal tips. The Nightmare’s nose bridge features a blue color that rapidly shifts into cyan. Its mane is primarily olive green with some mixture of black and green at the tips; its tail also features this color combination but has both blue and cyan colors in the upper region. The Nightmare Dream Eater emblem is featured on its hip. Fanon Info * Cyber Yog lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Disney Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Video game monsters